


your lips pressed to my neck

by brookethenerd



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookethenerd/pseuds/brookethenerd
Summary: au in which lukas gets back at philip (aka, gives him way more hickeys than philip gave him)part 2 to Tangled Up On Tongues





	

“Why didn’t you tell me I had a-I had that on my neck!” Lukas exclaims, the two of them back up in Philip’s room after dinner. Philip gives Lukas an innocent grin, and flops back on his bed, hands folded over his stomach. Lukas frowns, and climbs on top of him, propped up on his elbows.

“You’ve been a bad boy, Philip.” Lukas says. Philip snorts.

“That sounds like the beginning of some porno.”

“You would know.” Lukas says. Philip laughs, and reaches up, tugging Lukas’ head down to kiss him. He takes Lukas’ bottom lip between his teeth, tugging, making Lukas’ stomach roll.

This is war. If Philip wants to play that way, they’ll play that way.

He pulls his mouth from Philip’s, and starts dropping kisses down his jaw, and onto his neck. He shoves the collar of Philip’s shirt down, and takes his collarbone between his teeth, holding on for a half a second, just long enough for Philip to make a noise, before letting go.

He shifts to Philip’s arms; first the left, then the second. He sucks on the sensitive skin on the inside of his elbow, long enough to hurt, long enough to bruise. Then, the other arm. Then he’s shoving Philip’s shirt up, leaving marks along his waist. Then more on his neck, his shoulders.

All that can be easily concealed, and all ones that Lukas will be able to give Philip shit about.

Once he’s placed as many as he wants, he climbs back on top of him, stomach pressed to Philip’s.

Philip’s eyes are on fire as he smashes his lips against Lukas’. He doesn’t know yet, but he’s gotten back to Philip for the hickey on his neck. Tenfold.


End file.
